cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Francos Spain
General Overview Francos Spain was the most infamous nation to ever play NationStates, having founded the New Pacific Order in The Pacific. Seen as a great saviour by some, as 'Delegate' of The Pacific he and Poskrebyshev held the largest region in NationStates for over a year. The people and government created by Francos Spain still exists in NationStates and the ideas have crossed over to CyberNations. Who, What, When, Where, How, Why Francos Spain was the moniker of an emo college student who joined NationStates after hearing of it from a friend in a class. Along with his friend, Poskrebyshev, they joined the game and played from The Pacific eventually seeing the flaws of the delegates (leaders) of the region and sought to change it. After a long populous movement, on August 28, 2003 Francos Spain cheated to topple the existing government and declaring a new age of "peace" in The Pacific. This event is now known as The August Revolution in which the effects have not been changed since that day. On September 1, 2003, Francos Spain announced the creation of the New Pacific Order and The Day of the Order was celebrated. Francos Spain ruled the NPO as dictator in a Soviet Socialist themed government with a mix of some Roman historical references. The NPO under Francos was only experienced by a handful of remaining players but he established a lasting culture and political environment that has lasted almost five years. During the reign of Francos Spain, The Pacific was in a constant state of war with internal terrorists and "defender" alliances, such as the Alliance Defense Network. Francos Spain was last active on July 14, 2004, known as The Day of the Hara-Kiri Comrade, after being deleted from the game for cheating on July 15, 2004. Francos Spain had actually succeeded 3 times in regaining power by using a "glitch" or loophole in the rules of NationStates. The last time he was deleted for misusing it. He had been in power for over a year straight. The People were tired of his misrule. Francos Spain got his nation deleted, and IRL he killed himself over a game. It is hard for one to say why he created the NPO but it is commonly believed that he just thought he could do it better, more efficient, but he was just another emo playing the game. Why is he so highly regarded? Francos Spain is often praised by NPO members for various reasons, although very few every talked to him. While many during his time regarded him as evil and with ill-favor; history is wrote by the victors. Most of those who hold him with such high pride do so out of formal indoctrination by the New Pacific Order since he is the founder of the alliance and organization. During his time, though, he ejected thousands of nations from their homelands causing many to see him as a cruel leader. Interviews and public opinion of NPO members who served with Francos Spain often paint a different picture. He sought to hear the input of all NPO members making the alliance more of a participatory dictatorship (an oxymoron) by allowing the citizens of the region to say whatever they want without fear of punishment as long as it was said with the best interest of the region in mind. Francos Spain also established a meritocracy style system to have members gain promotions, but kept all positions equal and not allowing of abuse. His successors as NPO leader have only paid lip service to these ideals. Why Should He Be Remembered? He was an emo who killed himself because his precious 1's and 0's got taken away in a game that isn't half as much fun or creative as CyberNations. His pitiful end serves as an object lesson to all those follow the lead of the NPO, so much so that the mere mention of a rope sends NPO leaders into fits. Images in Memorial http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v317/infiniteloop/stuff/warrior_thorin.jpg Flag Made for those who held the vigil when Francos Spain got deleted, and he committed suicide over it. Note the rope showing from behind his head. PS Fuck you Vladimir. Related Links * Francoism * New Pacific Order * August Revolution External link * troubles in the pacific * Faux NS Page * Memorial Thread Category:FrancoismCategory:New Pacific Order Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Individuals